Harlequin
|base_rank = |base_atk = 375 |base_hp = 1786 |atk_per_lv = 375 (4,050) |hp_per_lv = 1,786 (19,289) }} Harlequin is available as a Prize Fight reward for getting either top 1-10% or rank 1-10 in the gold High Wire Hijinxs Prize Fight. ---- for all teammates|SA2 = COOLDOWN for SPECIAL MOVES is reduced by for all teammates}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Harlequin has a fairly simple SA on a fairly simple character. While her SA is support focused, her incredible stats make her strong in her own right. Strategy *HQ is quite flexible in how she plays. With good spacing you can run 2-3 Merry-Go-Rillas and keep using them to lock down the opponent and reduce their blockbuster meter. *Battle Butt is useful to have to remove ARMOR on difficult opponents. *The player can have two Merry Go-Rillas and abuse Harlequin's SA in order to permanently chain MGR into MGR. *Pummel Horse is very strong for combos, and if/when you unlock her Meter Reduction MA it becomes significantly stronger. *She can also use moves that capitalize on her high damage, such as Diamond Drop, Diamonds are Forever, and Excellebella. *Even if she is KO'd, her allies will still benefit from her SA, meaning she is never dead-weight on a team. Key Stats *Attack is the best stat on her bar none. Her already impressive attack stat gets even better as you invest in it. *Meter Gain is also useful to give you Blockbusters faster, as is Defense and HP to help you survive attacks. Team As a special move buffing variant, she is best used with fighters that use allot of them like Inkling Bloody valentine ultra violent Hair Apparent Playing As Harlequin excels against fighters with a low Health pool, and most Air element variants as a whole, due to her very high base stat total for a Gold fighter. Her high damage output and ability to spam Special Moves thanks to her Signature leaves her able to use powerful attacks like Merry Gorilla, Pummel Horse and Battle Butt much more frequently than other Bella variants, and bonus damage on these moves allows her to hit surprisingly hard, even for a Gold. Due to her plentiful and powerful Special Moves, Harlequin is a good choice to deal with fighters that restrict or punish Blockbusters, such as Love Crafted, Assassin's Greed, Bloodbath or Claw and Order. She's also an option against Rift nodes sporting the Block Busted, Wither Forecast, Shot in the Dark or Super Slo-Mo Catalysts for the same reason Playing Against Water variants can prove an issue for Harlequin, especially exceptionally tanky fighters such as Brain Freeze. While she can hit very hard, the damage reduction from the Elemental Penalty is substantial enough to cause her issues from time to time. Harlequin has limited ways of dealing with fighters gaining Armor or Unflinching. While she is able to spam Battle Butt with a high frequency, unlucky combos against Heavy Metal or Resonant Evil can leave you in an undesirable place as you wait for Battle Butt to recharge. Blockbusters can aid Harlequin in dealing with Unflinching opponents, but her emphasis on Special Moves may leave you running a build with 1-2 Blockbusters, which may need to be saved against opponents like Armed Forces in case of a sudden Unflinching. One of Harlequin's biggest enemies is Disable Special Moves. While not incredibly common, this completely eliminates her most reliable damage options for the duration. She may be able to wait it out with her high stat pool, but her damage will drop considerably until her Specials are back online. Trivia This palette is based on Harley Quinn from the Batman series. Category:Variants Category:Cerebella Variants Category:Gold Variants Category:Fire Variants Category:Prize Fight Rewards Category:Cerebella